Tsukune's descendent into legends
by Frostflame22
Summary: R&V and slight DMC. When Tsukune first gets injected with Moka's blood he doesn't gain vampire powers. But awakened his dormant powers. Powers strong enough to kill Alucard with one slice. Harem Kokoa. UPDATE 2017 I'M BACK BABY! THIS STORY IS NOW RATED M. NEW CHAPTER IN 2 WEEKS!
1. Chapter 1

All right this is a slight Devil May Cry, so Dante, Vergil, Nero etc won't appear. But the weapons and boss demons will. (Not Mundus I hate him) I know boo, but just read this and you're in for a surprise.

Disclaimer: I don't own R+V or DMC

Yokai Academy. The school filled with monster. Literally! Yokai academy is filled with actual mosters that live in a secret society that no human been too. Well except one. The human being a brown haired male with chocolate brown eyes. He stood around 5'5 and was averagely built. His name was Tsukune Aono, but he was killed for being a human in the Yokai world. Until he awakened the dormant power in his genes one day.

This was that day.

Tsukune couldn't remember what happened after he was burned. The only thing he remembers was Moka giving him, her blood. Tsukune opened his eyes to see...nothing. The only thing he could see was darkness. He was all alone is this dark void of space. Suddenly, he heard a booming voice that came from all directions. It spoke in a deep voice "Do you wish to protect the ones you love?"

"Yes I'll do anything" Tsukune said instantly.

"Would you even give up you humanity? To save those who are precious to you?"

"YES! Anything."

"Then scream who you are! Show me your determination! Show me you courage!" the voice shouting at him. 'While thinking make me proud kid."

"I AM TSUKUNE AONO, THE DESCENDANT OF THE LEGENDARY DARK NIGHT SPARDA!" Tsukune shouting who he really his. He made his choice and now he choose: walk the path of a destruction or peace for the world.

"Then take my hand and reveal your true self to the world" as a demonic figure appeared with his hand out. Tsukune took his hand and was soon covered in a bright blinding light.

As the light died down Tsukune's appearance changed. His brown hair turn silver, his eyes were bloody red. His right arm turn blue which looked demonic. His height increased from 5'5 to 5'9 and his body got buffer. His body developed a six-pack. Tsukune himself was shocked from the transformation. But remembered he had to save his friends.

Real world

'Dammit. I can't even harm him." Moka thought struggling to get up from the punch to the gut. Everyone around her was bruised from trying to protect Tsukune from the fox yokai. Before she could attempt to stand, a large blue ball of fire was shot towards her. Moka closed her eyes thinking she was dead. Only for someone to save her. She opened her eyes to see who it was. Just to be shocked. Tsukune saved her, but his body changed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Moka-chan" he said smiling at her shocked face. Moka then just smiled and flicked his forehead. She was happy that he was alive. She loved him and didn't want him to leave her. She began loving him all the moments he saved her outer self.

"It's about time sleepyhead." teasing slightly at the now silvered hair boy.

"Moka-chan rest now I'll take care of this guy" he whispered confidently. He lowered Moka to the ground slowly, then walked towards the fox yokai. "Now then Kuyo let's end this."

"You should be dead. No matter I'll just end you again!" as Kyuo sent a large ball of flames towards Tsukune.

"Tsukune move!" Moka shouted not wanting to see her love/crush die again. But was shocked when he just stood there with confidence. She was even more shocked when the fire stopped. There Tsukune stood unscathed and he looked at the fox with a bored expression.

Tsukune just continued to walk towards Kyuo. He was determined to defeat him.

 **"From that day forth... my arm changed... a voiced echoed "power" "give me more power. If I become a demon, so be it. I will endure the exile. Anything to protect them."** He said darkly as a O-katana sword appeared in his hand. And with one slice Tsukune walked away. As he walked away he began to put the katana back in it sheath.

"Get back here weakling!" Kyuo shouted enraged Tsukune walked away like he wasn't a threat. Kyuo ran to Tsukune with the full intention to kill the descendant of Sparda.

Before he could strike the young Sparda he was stopped because of a sound.

A loud click was heard and Kyuo's body was split in half. Then silence filled the air as Tsukune moved to the girl's location. When he got there all the girls was conscious and staring with wide eyes. The silence was broken when all the girls tackled Tsukune thanking him and crying. Tsukune couldn't help but smile "its alright we're safe now." Chuckling a bit as they got off him. They all walked to half destroyed school next to hero.

'I will not allow them to be hurt. I swear on my life' Tsukune thought about protecting the girls he cares about.


	2. Returning to the Academy

If you enjoyed the last chapter then post me some possible new ideas.

P.S Tsukune will act like Vergil when fighting. And he will act like Dante when he's not fighting. Or when he's using Dante only weapons.

P.P.S Should Nevan be apart of the harem? I'm still deciding on it.

Timeskip (start of second season)

It's been one year since Tsukune defeated the fox yokai Kyuo. And due to the school being half destroyed it took time for it to be rebuild. He had just received a letter that the school have been rebuild. Thinking about the monster school caused Tsukune to chuckling a bit. Seems to be remembering all the times he almost got killed. Not this time though, after all he was ready. Every day he would do physical training to improve his strikes and resistance to pain. He even changed his outfit to his personal liking. He now wore a tight red muscle shirt, black and white skinny jeans with black combat boots.

Tsukune just sits on the bus watching as the buildings passed by. Only to be snapped out of his thoughts when the creepy bus driver spoke. **"You sure, you don't want to go back? You barely survived the first year. Better watch your back kid. This year is different from last year."** Tsukune just ignored his warning. He already knew that. Things are going to be different this year. That's why during the time school was out, he mastered his katana's abilities.

 **"Here's where you get off at. See you soon kid. If your still alive that is."** The bus driver said driving off leaving Tsukune alone. Tsukune just walked through the eerie woods all casual, not at all troubled by the tombstones. When he got half way to the school he heard a female shout "Get out the WAY!" and managed to get hit by a bike. He and the girl got knocked to the ground. As the got up, he took notice of the girl. She had orange hair in pigtails, she had bright emerald eyes, and a small body. The and Tsukune stared at each other for about a minute.

Until they both realized the position they were in. The girl was in Tsukune's lap before she quickly got up. "Pervert!" the tiny teenage girl screamed and tried to hit him. Just to stop midway before the strike could happen. She stopped because she smelt a delicious aroma on Tsukune, where he got cut from the bike. Swiftly moving towards his cut; she gently licked the blood away and muttered "delicious" before remembering what happened to her. "Pervert! Trying to violate me. I should kill you" she screamed.

Tsukune just declined saying things got out of hand. He clearly had no self-control over what happened. "I have a strange sense of deja vu all of a sudden." the girl looked at him strangely asking what was he talking about? "Nothing you just remind me of my friend Moka Akayshia. You're both vampires that likes my blood." chuckling when mentioning Moka to the girl, who was eyes were widen in surprise.

The girl was wondering was this the same Moka she was searching for? "Tell me do this Moka girl wear a Rosario around neck?" hoping that it was. The moment he said yes, she demanded to know how he know her. Before he could he checked the time to see they only had 10 minutes to get to the academy. Both rushed at high speeds to the academy. They got there in with 5 minutes remaining, then went to their separate ways.

When Tsukune got to his destination the first thing he noticed was many perverted students trying to look under the girls skirts. His girls! There's one thing he couldn't stand for. And that's PERVERTS. Unleashing large amounts of demonic energy everyone look at him in fear. He spoke with a hiss in his voice "Explain this to me, why is many males here acting like pervs? Do you pervs think its appropriate to try and look under girls skirts?" All perverts said no and apologized. Except for one foolish enough to pull a girl's skirt up. Said girl happened to be Moka, who looked like she was about to die from embarrassment. The boy made a smart-ass comment saying "females are only to be used for breeding." Making all girls to look at horror at what he said.

Tsukune couldn't hold back his anger anymore and transformed into his true form. He unlocked his true form one day, when he went camping to train. With his transformation complete, Tsukune was covered in red/black battle armor. Moka and the girls thought that the power Tsukune was unleashing was sexy and drooled a bit. Tsukune retrieved yamato from its sheath and settled into his stance called the Dark Slayer style. After getting into his stance Tsukune sliced at the boy with unreachable speeds. Knowing that the fight was already over the moment he got into his stance.

Getting up he began to put yamato back into its sheath. Slowly withdrawing his sword gaining confused looks. "This fights already over" and everybody heard a sound. The sound of a loud click. And the student cried in pain. Causing everyone to look shocked 'how did he do that?'

Timeskip in field yard

Tsukune and the gang was talking when-

"I finally found you" they all turned to see the orange haired vampire. "Big sister I finally found you."

This made everyone shout "Big sister!?"

Moka however, looked terrified at the sight of her baby sister. "Kokoa? Why are you here?"

Kokoa gained a mischievous grin "To get my older sister back imposter."


	3. Family Reunion

Damn 2 chapters in one day I must really be bored. Anyway I'm going by the anime's timeline first. Then the manga's timeline.

Alright time for chapter 3

Tsukune was the first to snap out of his thoughts. "Moka-chan you never told me you had a sister." Moka turned to him with a scared look. She remembered everything when she lived in the human world. The reason she came to the yokai world was to get away from Kokoa. She decided to come out clean.

"Actually I have 3 sisters, two older sisters and Kokoa being the youngest. I was the middle child. I never told anyone because I tried to escape from Kokoa. She made my life worst even more when I lived in the human world."

Kokoa had enough talking now. "I came all this way to find you big sister, now fight me like we used too." squeezing a bat? Said bat turned into a giant sledgehammer. She ran at swinging at Moka, who evaded the strike but was getting tired. Kokoa saw her opportunity to strike and took it. Swinging once more for it to be blocked by Tsukune's devil bringer. (We all know the DMC character's abilities. For some who don't look it up) When she saw Tsukune; she remembered this morning's events. "You! You're from this morning. You perv don't interfere!" trying to hit him just to fail.

Tsukune couldn't fight her, he could but what will Moka say. Wait... Moka! 'She called Moka an impostor, could she be talking about Ura Moka?' "Wait you called Moka an impostor. Are you talking fighting her real self." Getting a nod he continued talking "alright I'll let you fight her real self" running to Moka and removed her Rosary. The instinct it was removed the ground shook has demonic energy filled the sky. After the transformation Ura Moka was free from the seal.

" **Tsukune now why did you release me?"** As she looked around for danger she noticed Kokoa with the giant hammer. **"Kokoa what are you doing here?"** Moka demanded to know. She however got her answer when Kokoa swung the hammer at her. **"I see. Wanting to fight your older sister. How foolish."** Moka kicked the girl across the field. Warning everyone that Kokoa wasn't done yet. Moka still ready to fight when she saw Kokoa charge at her. To only cry in happiness at seeing her true big sister. Moka felt embarrassed at Kokoa was doing. Being annoyed at the way she was acting; she kicked the girl down. Walking to Tsukune slowly taking the rosary from his hand. Before she fully clipped the rosary of she did something unexpected.

She kissed Tsukune in front of the gang and Kokoa. Then returned the rosary back to its place. Changing back into the outer Moka. Making Kokoa whine about not spending time with her big sister, before she passed from pain and being exhausted.

Meanwhile, Tsukune was carrying Moka on his back taking her to the female dorms, while Kurumu and Mizore fighting over Tsukune again. "Moka-chan to think that you had a terrible childhood in the human realm. I promise I'll be here for you forever. To protect you." he whispered quietly to Moka. Which caused her to awaken half way thanking him before going back to sleep. Just before she bit and drunk his blood. He jumped in surprise at the sudden action; but quickly relaxed. As he got to the female dorms and placed the sleeping vampire into her bed. Admiring her sleeping form he slowly walked to the door being sure not to wake her from slumber. "Tsukune" this made him stop and look back at her. Watching her mutter "Tsukune thank you" and "I love you Tsukune."

Seeing Moka fully asleep he gave her a kiss on the forehead saying "Your welcome Moka-chan."

Then he left. Leaving a peaceful sleeping Moka with a smile on her face.


End file.
